


Reunited - A RinHaru Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase have been best friends for years. But when Rin left for Australia, Haru realized that his feelings for his red-headed best friend were more than friendship. When Rin returns 4 years later, will Rin feel the same way as Haru, or will their relationship be ruined?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> The flashbacks will be in 3rd person POV, and other parts will be in first person, and it will be written in whose POV it is. The chapters will probably be short, but I will try to post as often as possible. Enjoy (:

\--HARU'S POV--  
4 years ago, Rin Matsuoka left to go to a prestigious swimming school. It was around that time when I became aware of the feelings that have developed for him, my best friend of 5 years. Once Rin left, I was heartbroken and torn. I loved my best friend, but homosexuality is frowned upon in Japan. My brain was a battleground for a year, until I gave up and accepted my feelings.  
Now, I think about the day he left every waking moment.  
—FLASHBACK, FOUR YEARS AGO—  
Today is the day. Today is the day that Rin is leaving, Haru thought. “Hey Haru, my bus is about to leave. You gonna walk me up there?” Rin asked. I don’t want to do this, he thinks. I can’t do this. I can’t let him leave. “You coming?” the red-head asks. “Yeah,” Haru replies. As he walks over to Rin, he starts to tear up. No, he thinks. I can’t let him see me like this. I don’t want him to think of me as a crybaby. Haru wipes his eyes when Rin isn’t looking, mentally willing himself not to cry. When he reaches Rin, the red-head reaches his arms out for a hug. They dont know how long the embrace lasted, but it felt like forever. Near the end of the hug, Rin whispered “Goodbye Haru, I’ll miss you.” Haru didn’t reply. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. When they pulled away, they were both crying. “I’ll miss you too, Rin. Always.” Haru and Rin walked over to the bus and hugged one last time. “See you soon,” he says. “Yeah,” Haru replies, “see you soon.” Then, Rin walked onto the bus. Once the bus starts moving, he looks out the window and waves to Haru, crying. That moment is when Haru realized his attraction to his friend.  
—END OF FLASHBACK—  
Every day since then, I have thought about him. His luscious red hair, bright eyes, perfect skin, AMAZING body... Everything about him is perfect. But the frequent FaceTime calls don't do his features justice. They never will. The only way they will be justice ever when we we are face-to-face, talking in person. But that won't happen anytime soon, unfortunately. He would have told me if he is coming back anytime soon. I just miss him so much.  
It's been so hard dealing with these feelings, especially in such a homophobic country. I can't tell anyone these thoughts other than Makoto for fear of being shunned. But in these past few years, I have learned to hide my feelings a lot better than the average person can. I shut almost everyone out to keep me from getting hurt or left again. The only people who have been able to wriggle their ways in are Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa, the other members of Iwatobi High School's swim club. Just like water, they found the cracks in my walls and leaked in little-by-little until the very bricks that the walls were made of were washed away. I can trust them with almost anything. No matter what has happened, they stuck with me.


	2. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru FaceTime.

RIN’S POV  
It had been a while since I had FaceTimed Haru. We used to talk every day, but we had both been so busy with school and swimming that we haven’t really been able to chat. I decided to text Haru and ask if he wanted to FaceTime. He replied almost immediately, saying “Of course!” I then got out my computer and rushed to hit the FaceTime button. I missed him so much, and I couldn't wait to talk to him. Especially with the surprise I have coming for him.  
He answered the call the second it began ringing. He seemed pretty enthusiastic to talk to me. Good, because I was pretty excited to talk to him again too.  
“Hey Rin.”  
“Hey Nanase. What’s up?”  
“Just doing homework. Miss Amakata gave us a ton to do today.”  
“Oh… Do you need me to leave you alone so you can get it done?”  
“No! No, you don’t need to do that. Don’t hang up.”  
“….Whatever, Haru. You’re so strange sometimes.” He almost sounded desperate for me not to stop talking to him. Why is he acting so weirdly towards me?  
“Anyway, how’s swimming?”  
Awful, I thought, but instead I said “Fine.” In reality, I was falling behind in swimming. I’m just not as good as the others. I never have been.  
“The swim team here at Iwatobi is doing really well. We are getting ready for the regional tournament this year,” he says. Does he look… excited?  
“That’s great! Good luck.” I really want him do well. He always says he doesn’t care about winning or losing, but no matter what, everyone does deep down. Even Haru.  
“Anything new?” he asks.  
“No, not really.” I lied, slightly smirking. I am hiding something huge from him. I’m not sure how he will react when I tell him, though. But I can’t wait to find out.  
“Oi! What are you smirking about, Matsuoka?”  
“Oh, nothing. don’t worry about it.”  
“….Whatever, Rin. You’re so strange sometimes.” This little shit was using my own words against me.  
“That’s my thing!”


	3. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's surprise for Haru is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than how they usually are. Enjoy (:

RIN'S POV  
As I got off of the bus, I looked around. Practically nothing had changed at all. I’m not surprised, honestly. Nothing ever changes here, except the people.  
I begin walking the familiar roads to what used to be a second home to me. Take a left, a right, two more lefts, and then you are here. Haru’s house. It had been 4 years since the last time I had been here.  
I am practically shaking. I’m so nervous! How will he react to me just showing up? Will he hate me? Has he changed? This is nerve-wracking.  
I walk up the path to his front door and try to silently will myself to knock on the same door that I barged into when I was younger. When I did eventually knock, it felt so foreign.  
After a little while, I began to think no one was home and that I had gotten myself worked up over nothing. Then I heard footsteps. I tried to gather myself as much as I could, trying to look better and more composed. On the outside I looked fearless and confident. On the inside, I was as scared as a three year old in a haunted house.  
When the door finally opened, it wasn’t who I thought it would be. The man who opened the door has brown hair and green eyes, not black hair and blue eyes. ‘Wait…. is that Makoto?’ I thought.  
“Rin?” he whisper-yelled.  
Well, I was right about something.  
“Yeah… hi. Don’t be too loud, I kinda wanna surprise Haru.”  
“Okay. He is in the bathtub, getting his daily soak before school. Nice to see you again, come on in.”  
“Thanks man.”  
As we got closer to the bathroom door, I got more and more anxious. This is the real thing. He actually is in there. I’m finally going to see my best friend after 4 years. Makoto stood against the wall, not wanting to interfere with Haru and I’s reunion, gesturing to open the doorknob, giving me a reassuring smile. I touched the doorknob, and then opened it shakily.  
As I walked in, Haru stood up, facing away from me.  
“Hey Makoto, can you grab the towel for me?” ‘His voice is so much deeper!’ I thought as I went over silently to get the towel he asked for. As I hand it to him, he turns and begins to say “Thanks,” but stops as soon as he sees my face.  
“Hi, Haru,” I said. “Miss me?”  
He stared at me for a couple seconds, as if in a daze. Then he re-focuses and realizes what is happening. He immediately pulls me into one of the best hugs of my life.  
“H-hi.” he whispered shakily, not letting go. And he didn’t let go for a long time, as if he was giving me 4 years worth of hugs.  
Once he lets go, he whispers, as if to himself, “He looks so good...”  
“Um, Haru, who are you talking to?”  
“Oh, shit. No one. Don’t listen to me. Why are you here?”  
“I decided to move back here to finish high school. The swimming school just wasn’t working for me. I wanted to keep it a surprise, so I didn’t tell anyone here. Oh, and by the way, you don’t look too bad yourself.”  
It was true. He looked amazing. His face had slimmed some, revealing razor-sharp cheekbones. His hair was grown out and untamed, framing his face perfectly. And don’t even get me started on his body and muscles. ‘Wow, I really am related to Gou.’  
“Ha, thanks. I missed you so much, Rin. You wouldn’t be able to imagine how much.” He then pulled me into another embrace, but this one was more meaningful than the last. It felt almost… loving? When we pulled away, he was crying. Then, I realized that I was too.  
“I missed you too, Haru.”


	4. You're Just A Daydream Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru goes to school.

HARU’S POV  
After the whole event this morning, Makoto and I had to go to school. The whole walk there I thought about Rin. He is beautiful. I have never seen a more perfect human being ever in my life. I need him to be mine. I daydreamed through all of my classes, each daydream about the gorgeous redhead.  
Then I went to lunch. At lunch, I sit with Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto.  
Right as we sat down, Makoto says “Guess what happened this morning?”  
After the guys asked what happened, Makoto told them all about Rin showing up and about how he is coming back to Iwatobi soon. Needless to say, Nagisa was super excited about maybe being able to swim with Rin again, and Rei just took in as much as he could, since he doesn’t know Rin.  
This was one of the few times I didn’t zone out that day, mainly because they were talking about the one person I want to think about today: Rin.  
Rei and Nagisa could obviously tell by the way I actually listened and talked about Rin that I love him, and have for a while. When asked about it, I just blushed and looked away while Makoto answered their questions about him.  
“By what Mako-chan says about how you feel about Rin-chan, you should try to ask him out!” Nagisa suggested.  
Rei agreed. “It would be the most logical thing to do.”  
“Thanks guys…but what if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if I tell him and I ruin our friendship? I’m scared.”  
It was true, I wanted to tell him. But I’m terrified. I can’t lose him. Not now, not ever.  
“You’ll be fine, Haru. Just tell him how you feel and everything will be alright.” Makoto always knows how to calm me down.  
“Thanks guys, I’ll consider it. I have to go back to class, bye.”  
“Bye!” They all said simultaneously.  
Just like before, I daydreamed all through the rest of my classes. Once I left, I became really nervous. I’m finally gonna tell him.  
Makoto caught up with me while I was walking home.  
“Hey Haru. Are you gonna tell Rin?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I think I am.”  
“That’s good, I guarantee that it will feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.”  
“Thanks for the advice Makoto.”  
“Anytime, Haru. Now let’s get you home so you can tell Rin.”


	5. Who Could Deny These Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru returns home from school and confesses his feelings to Rin.

HARU’S POV  
By the time Makoto and I got to my house, I was sweating buckets and shaking like a leaf. Makoto noticed.  
“Haru, are you okay? You look a bit nervous.”  
“Yeah I’m fine, just about to tell my dream guy that love him. No biggie.”  
“Oh, well that’s gre-”  
“MAKOTO. Sarcasm.” I swear, he is going to be the end of me.  
“Oh. Anyway, don’t be nervous. You’ll do fine and everything will be okay.”  
“Thanks, Makoto. You always know how to calm me down.”  
“No problem. Now go tell him.”  
“Bye Makoto!”  
“Bye, good luck.”  
I began to walk up the path to the front door. I feel a little less nervous because of what he said. He’s such a good friend. As I was about to open the door, Rin flung it open and pulled me into a giant hug. God, I love him.  
“I missed you!” he said.  
“You saw me just a couple of hours ago.”  
“Still, that doesn’t mean I can’t miss you! Come in.”  
We both walked inside and sat on the living room couch. For a little while, we just talked about random things, like how school was for me today and when he will be coming back to Iwatobi High.  
Then, I gathered up all the courage I could muster and said, “Hey Rin? I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it? You can tell me anything.” I hope so.  
Here goes nothing.  
“Rin Matsuoka, I love you. I have known it since you left. For a while, I tried to deny the feelings I had for you, but I couldn’t. Before you left, I wasn’t aware of it but it was still there. You are my dream guy. You are perfect, from your amazing personality to your stunning body. I want you to be mine, and I have for four years. Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”  
Rin looked stunned. He just sat there for a second with a blank look on his face, processing what I had just said to him. I began to become worried, what if he doesn’t feel the same way about me?  
“Rin?”  
He snapped out of his little daze and then spoke.  
“I can’t Haru, I’m sorry. I just don’t feel the same way. You are just a friend to me, and always will be. That’s just the way it is gonna be. I hope we can still remain friends, though. I truly am sorry. I have to leave. I will talk to you later, okay?”  
“Y-yeah, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.”  
Then, he left me.  
This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen. He was supposed to tell me he loved me too, and that he would be my boyfriend. We were supposed to spend the night together cuddling and kissing. He wasn’t supposed to reject me, break my heart, and then leave. Every encouragement that the guys told me was for nothing, all the years I spent imagining this moment was time wasted on nothing but a pathetic little daydream.  
I passed out.


	6. You Gave It All Away

RIN’S POV (right after he left Haru’s house)  
Oh my god. I can’t believe that just happened.  
I just broke my best friend’s heart.  
I’m the worst best friend ever. There’s no debating it.  
The thing is, lately I have been feeling a lot of attraction to Haru… so did I do right thing? Probably not. I fucked up.  
I’m gonna give him a chance, if he will let me. I really hope he will.  
I will go tell him tomorrow. For now I can just hope that he hasn’t done anything he will regret and that he will be okay.

HARU’S POV  
As I woke up, I discovered I had a sharp pain in my head. Apparently when I passed out after Rin left, I hit my head. Oh well.  
I didn’t go to school today. I felt like shit. I wouldn’t be able to face the guys and their sympathy and apologies. I just need some time to accept that I will never be with my dream guy without people showering me with apologies. It would only make it worse.  
I didn’t get up from that spot for three hours.  
I sat and thought about what happened and how much I fucked up. I should’ve never told him. I should’ve kept my feelings to myself and preserved the friendship Rin and I had. Now it will never be the same.  
After the third hour, I decided to get up and stop wallowing in my own self-pity. I made some mackerel and did homework, acting as if I didn’t get my heart ripped in half a couple hours ago. I’m never going to get over him if I don’t stop feeling sorry for myself.  
After an hour, I got a text from Rin.  
Rin: Hey, can I come over tomorrow? I need to talk to you.  
I desperately wanted to say no, but I couldn’t deny the guy I loved. I gave in.  
Haru: Yeah, sure. Come over anytime before or after school.  
Rin: Okay thanks. Are you doing okay?  
Haru: Yeah, I’m doing fine. Thanks.  
After I put my phone away, I began wondering what Rin wanted to talk to me about. Probably about how he doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore because it will be too awkward or he is worried I will try to make a move on him. Great. Just another friend lost because of either my lack of emotions or my overwhelming amount of them after they get to know me.  
I’m dreading tomorrow already.


	7. Repeating Apologies

HARU’S POV  
Rin didn’t come to my house before school, so he must be coming after.   
All day, the guys treated me like I could break at any second. In all honesty, it was annoying as fuck and only made me feel worse. Once I told them that, they just went back to normal.  
Right now, there is one hour left of the school day, and I am terrified. I don’t want him to stop talking to me. I would even be willing to be “just friends.” I just need him to be in my life, whether he is my boyfriend or not.  
After school I told Makoto I wanted to walk home alone so I can have some time to think. He gladly let me go on ahead of him so I can have some me-time before Rin comes over.  
When I walk in, I see Rin waiting for me on my couch.  
“Rin? How did you get in here?” Oh my god, he looks perfect right now.  
“You have kept your spare key in the same spot for 4 years, silly. You’re bound to get robbed if you don’t change where it’s hidden.”  
“Yeah, good idea. I’ll change it soon. What did you want to talk about?” Shit, I’m nervous.  
“I just wanted to say that I am really really sorry for how much of an asshole I was to you after you told me how you feel about me. I wasn’t thinking properly and was surprised that you felt like that about me. The truth is, I really like you Haru. It just took me a while to realize it. after you told me how you felt, I realized I felt the same way. When I walked home after you told me, I thought about everything that I said to you that day and realized that it was 100% untrue and that it was really mean. Will you forgive me and be willing to give me another chance?”  
I can’t believe this is happening. He likes me. He feels the same way. He wants to be with me. I have been waiting so long for this.  
“Yes, I forgive you! Oh my god, you don’t know how long I have been waiting for you to say those words.”  
“Thank god. Will you be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes! I have dreamed of this moment for four years. I’m so happy.”  
“Me too, Haru. Me too.”  
We fell asleep in each other’s arms for a couple hours. When I woke up, I looked over and saw him. He looks so precious when he is sleeping. Since I didn’t want to be sitting here without him for a while, I decided to wake him up in the best way possible.  
Jumping on him.  
“WHAT THE FUCK NANASE?!”  
“You were sleeping and I needed to wake you up. I figured this was the best way.  
“‘The best way’ was to fucking jump on me?!”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay, Haru. But next time, please wake me up in a cuter way?”  
“Yeah, promise.” Does dumping ice water on him count as “cute?” I think it does.  
“Okay good. Anyway, I’m hungry. Do you have any food?”  
“Well, I have mac-”  
“Food that ISN’T mackerel.”  
“Nope,” I said, popping the “p.” I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some mackerel and a fork. “Come on, open up!” I said, beginning to make airplane noises and moving the fork around.  
“Are you serious, Haru? I’m not a child.” He’s so stubborn.  
“Open up!”   
After a little while, he finally opened his mouth and accepted that he would have to eat the mackerel sooner or later.  
After we ate, we went to my bedroom and cuddled for a while. Eventually, we ended up falling asleep. Needless to say, it was one of the best days I’ve had in a long time.


	8. Please Don't Tell Me That I'm Dreaming

RIN’S POV  
I woke up in one of the least desirable ways possible.  
Drenched by ice-cold water without Haru next to me.  
“You’ve really done it now, Haru!” I yelled as I pounced on the raven-haired boy. When I landed on him, he screeched and tried to get away, but I held him down, straddling him. “You know what happens to people who do this to me?” I asked, trying to sound seductive.  
“What?” He smirked.  
I didn’t reply. I started tickling him.  
“SHIT! No, Rin, please, I won’t do it again! I promise!” He said in the middle of laugh-crying. I’m a pro at tickling people to the point where they beg me for mercy.  
“Is that a promise?” I ask.  
“Yes! Please, just stop!”  
“Fine.” I said reluctantly, rolling off him. “Anyway, we have to get to school.”  
“We?”  
“Yeah, did I not tell you that I am going back to Iwatobi High today?”  
“No.”  
“Whoops. Well, I am.”  
“That’s great! But…what are we going to tell people about us?”  
“The truth.” He really thinks that I want to hide that I am with him from people?  
“Really? Great! Anyway, do you want to take a shower first?”  
“I thought we were going to shower together. You know, to conserve water.”  
He blushed. “If you want to…. It’s not like I haven’t seen you in your ‘full glory’ anyway.”  
Now I’m the one blushing. “Fine, let’s go.”  
As we got into the bathroom, he stripped quickly and jumped into the shower, but not before I could get a quick glimpse of his ass. Damn. I stripped too and then hopped in with him. He has such a perfect body.  
We both silently agreed that it was too early in our relationship for anything sexual to happen, so instead we put shampoo and conditioner in each other’s hair, and then ended up having a shampoo-bubble fight. Soon enough, we had to get out of the shower before we were late to class. We quickly dressed and then walked to the school.  
Right before we went inside, he asked, “How are we gonna tell everyone that we are together?”  
I smirked. “You’ll see.”  
He looked confused at first, but then said, “Okay.”  
We walked in and went tot he office to get my schedule. Turns out I have homeroom and three other classes with him. Then we walked to my locker, in the most crowded hallway.  
I then shouted, “Hey everyone! Look over here!”  
Everybody in the hallway turned and looked at me. Then, I leaned in and closed the gap between Haru and I, kissing him in front of everyone. Our lips molded together perfectly, mouths moving in sync. This went on for a little while until I heard some people start applauding and others whistling. That’s when we pulled apart.  
Haru was giddy. He had obviously been waiting for our kiss for a long time. As we looked around, some people had smiles on their faces and others were giving us disgusted looks, but no one said anything to us. Good. If they did, I would beat their homophobic asses.  
I walked hand-in-hand with Haru to homeroom and sat down. Nagisa, Makoto, and a kid with dark blue hair waved us over. Nagisa immediately pounced on me, yelling, “RIN-CHAN! RIN-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” and Makoto simply waved.  
I looked over at the blue-haired guy and said, “Hi, I’m Rin.”  
“Hello, Rin. I’m Rei. I have heard a lot about you from Haru. He never stops talking about you. Glad to see you two are finally together.”  
“Yeah, me too,” I smiled, looking down at the slightly-shorter raven-haired boy next to me, and then pulled him into a long, sweet kiss.


End file.
